no more secrets
by KiraiXKi
Summary: Omake zu "secrets", kleines Geburtstagsgeschenk


**Hallo alle miteinander^^, hier bin ich wieder, ich hab einen kleinen Omake zu Secrets von mir selbst, zum Anlass des Tages. Vorsicht, wer von euch nur meine deutsche Version kennt, wird mit Tatsachen konfrontiert, die erst im zweiten Chapter kommen, lasst euch davon einfach nicht stören, des übersetz ich auch noch (irgendwann)**

**Aber bitte erwartet heute nicht zu viel von mir, denn ich bin zu dieser Urzeit eigentlich zu nicht mehr viel zu gebrauchen, trotzdem hab ich mich entschieden, noch kurzfristig was zu schreiben.**

**Viel Spaß damit**

Heute war der 7.7. und eigentlich war es ein Tag wie jeder andere. Ich kam von einer Mission heim und wie immer erwartete ich niemanden zu Hause.

Mom hatte mir schon vor meinem Aufbruch gesagt, dass sie voraussichtlich unterwegs sein würde und Hana sah ich ja sowieso kaum noch. Manchmal überlegte ich, ob sie überhaupt ein Privatleben hatte, so viel wie sie unterwegs war. Nicht, dass mir viel mehr Freizeit blieb, keineswegs, aber bei meiner Schwester war es schon extrem.

„Bis dann, Kiba." meinte Hinata und holte mich aus meinen Gedanken, als wir an der Straßenkreuzung ankamen, wo unsere Wege auseinander liefen. „Man sieht sich." sagte ich noch, dann drehte ich mich nach Süden.

Als unser Haus in Sicht kam, bellte Akamaru, der die ganze Zeit neben mir gelaufen war, auf. Ich wusste nicht was mit ihm los war (das wusste ich sonst immer) jedenfalls schaute ich zum Haus, als erwarte er dort etwas Ungewöhnliches. Doch es war alles wie immer, die Fenster waren dunkel, der kleine Vorgarten gepflegt und es war keine Menschenseele weit und breit zu sehen.

Ich vergaß Akamaru's Verhalten also wieder und kramte den Hausschlüssel aus meiner Tasche.

Ich drehte ihn im Schloss, einmal, zweimal; es war abgeschlossen, natürlich, war ja seit Tagen niemand mehr daheim gewesen.

Akamaru stürmte an mir vorbei in den Flur und ins Wohnzimmer. Als ich ihm folgte, merkte ich schon, dass etwas nicht stimmte, es lagen ungewohnte Gerüche in der Luft. Und als ich durch die Wohnzimmertür ging und das Licht anschaltete, erschrak ich mich fast zu Tode.

„Happy Birthday, Kiba!" riefen über ein Dutzend Stimmen unterstrichen von dem Gebell der Haimaru Sankyodai und Akamaru.

„Mein Gott Leute, habt ihr mich erschreckt!" meinte ich verlegen und schaute mich im Raum um. Er war dekoriert und auf dem Couchtisch stand eine große Torte mit meinem Namen und einer 18 drauf. Dann schaute ich auf, schaute in die Gesichter meiner Freunde, meiner Familie.

Sie waren alle da: Tsume und Hana; Ino, Shikamaru und Choji, auch Naruto, Sakura und Sai waren gekommen; sogar Lee, Neji und Tenten waren da; Kurenai und sogar Shino und Hinata - Moment, wie waren sie unbemerkt an mir vorbei gekommen?

Mir blieb keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn jetzt wurde ich von allen einzeln mit Glückwünschen und Geschenken überfallen.

Die Geschenke waren teilweise sehr einfallsreich… oder auch nicht.

Mom und Hana schenkten mir eine neue Couch für mein Zimmer, von Ino bekam ich einen Strauß Blumen, Naruto brachte mir abgepackte Ramen… Was man eben von meinen Freunden so erwartete.

Als wir nach einer halben Ewigkeit dann endlich alle auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer, oder drumherum saßen und Kuchen aßen meinte Ino „Wir haben noch ein besonderes Geschenk für dich." Dann verschwand sie in der Küche und kam einen Moment später mit jemandem im Schlepptau zurück.

„Kankuro!" rief ich überrascht und sprang vom Boden auf, wobei ich Akamaru aufscheuchte, der es sich mit dem Kopf auf meinem Schoß bequem gemacht hatte.

Ich fiel Kankuro in die Arme und er drückte mich an sich. Lächelnd sagte er „Ich kann doch meinen Freund an seinem Geburtstag nicht einfach alleine lassen." Und drückte mir einen Kuss ins Haar.

Dann ließ er mich los und holte ein kleines Geschenk aus seiner Tasche „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Kiba." meinte er. Ich nahm das Geschenk dankend an und lehnte mich dann wieder in seine Arme.

Ich dachte nicht daran, es jetzt auszupacken. Ich wollte einfach nur jede mögliche Minute mit meinem Freund verbringen, die mit jetzt blieb.

Wir setzten uns zusammen wieder in die Runde und ich meinte „Danke. Euch allen, das ist das beste Geschenk das ihr mir habt machen können, dass ich den heutigen Tag mit euch zusammen verbringen kann." Ich schaute zu Kankuro auf „Mit jedem von euch." lächelte ich.

Es wurde ein langer Abend und wir feierten bis tief in die Nacht hinein. Nach und nach verabschiedete sich einer nach dem anderen, die meisten mussten am nächsten Tag früh raus, also war es verständlich. Kurz nach Mitternacht waren dann nur noch Mom, Hana, Kankuro und ich übrig.

Mom und Hana verabschiedeten sich dann auch bald ins Bett und weil auch ich hundemüde war, verschleppte ich Kankuro kurzerhand in mein Zimmer.

Wir machten es uns auf meinem Bett gemütlich und als ich das noch verpackte Geschenk aus der Tasche zog begann er zu grinsen. Ich versuchte einfach nicht darauf zu achten und nicht darüber nachzudenken, was wohl in dem Päckchen war, dass er so grinste. Ich packte es also aus und als ich eine Kette mit einem kleinen Anhänger daran aus ihrer Verpackung zog, war ich doch ein wenig überrascht.

Ich schaute mir den Anhänger genauer an und erkannte jetzt, dass es ein fein gearbeiteter Wolf war. Er hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die Augen geschlossen und heulte.

„Für meinen kleinen Wildfang." sagte Kankuro und lächelte. Ich schaute von dem Anhänger auf. „Was, gefällt es dir nicht?" fragte er und seine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Doch, und wie." meinte ich. „Es ist wundervoll. Vielen Dank." Ich gab ihm einen Kuss und lehnte mich dann noch mal von ihm weg. „Würdest du…?" fragte ich und hielt ihm die Kette hin. „Sicher." meinte er, legte mir die Kette um und zog mich dann in seine Arme. So lagen wir eine Weile in meinem Bett zusammengekuschelt, bis ich das Licht auf dem Nachttisch löschte und mich endgültig zu ihm legte.

Ich genoss seine Nähe, jede Minute, die wir zusammen hatten. Wir waren jetzt schon so lange zusammen und konnten uns doch nicht so oft sehen.

So wie wir jetzt dalagen, so konnte es bleiben. Ich wollte ihn nicht wieder loslassen, wollte nicht zusehen wie er ging und für Wochen, oder gar Monate verschwand.

„Wie lange wirst du bleiben?" fragte ich nach einer Weile in die Dunkelheit. „Solange du willst." Flüsterte er an meinem Ohr und ich konnte sein Lächeln spüren. „Ich werde in Suna eine Weile nicht mehr gebraucht."

Das letzte woran ich mich erinnern konnte, bevor ich einschlief, war ein langer, wundervoller Kuss.


End file.
